eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake (2024)
The Great Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake is an 2024 upcoming american/ canadian CGI animated by Discovery Family and produced by 20th Century Fox. The Great Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake was released to theaters on May 7, 2024. Plot Strawberry Shortcake is an big adventure on the trip from the Strawberry's picking day. Cast * Strawberry Shortcake '''(voiced by Anna Cummer (speaking voice) and Tracey Moore (singing voice) – Strawberry Shortcake is a chef and the owner of Berry Bitty Café. She has fuchsia-red hair with a strawberry hat, with a green strawberry clip with a white stripe underneath, and has bright green eyes. She wears a white T-shirt with two green diamonds, and a strawberry in the middle over a pink skirt with fuchsia polka dots with lime green and white striped tights and hot pink Mary Janes. She has a strawberry symbol. She is confident, considerate, optimistic, thoughtful, resourceful, enthusiastic, and full of ideas. Her cat is Custard and her dog is Pupcake. * '''Orange Blossom (voiced by Janyse Jaud) – Orange Blossom is a store manager and the owner of Orange Mart. She has dark brown hair and brown-orange eyes. She wears a white blouse with frills, an orange-and-peach-colored top with a white line containing an orange in a flower, a white belt with an orange line in the middle, a skirt resembling orange slices, a pair of peach-and-white striped leggings, a pair of colored-peach boots with hot pink soles and orange ornaments, and a camellia flower clip with an orange in the center on the hair. She has an orange symbol. She is clever, energetic, ingenious, sporty, adventurous, caring, and always ready to lend a hand. Her dog is Mermelade. * Lemon Meringue (voiced by Andrea Libman) – Lemon Meringue is a hairstylist and the owner of the Lemon Beauty Salon. She has light yellow hair in pigtails and sky-blue eyes. She wears a yellow sweater with white cuffs, a white undershirt, a light blue skirt with light yellow and white striped leggings, yellow Mary Janes, and a lemon clip on her hair. She has a lemon symbol. She is creative, stylish, girly, and a quick-thinker who can fix any hair problem, such as a bad hair day. Her dog is Henna. * Blueberry Muffin (voiced by Britt McKillip) – Blueberry Muffin is a bookworm and the owner of Blueberry Bookstore. She has navy-blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue cardigan over a light blue shirt with deep blue dots, a blue skirt with green-and-white-striped tights, blue shoes with pink lace, and a blue headband with a blueberry on it in her hair. She has a blueberry symbol. She is smart, intelligent, diligent, and is quick to think about a problem first. Her dog is Scouty. * Raspberry Torte (voiced by Ingrid Nilson) – Raspberry Torte is a fashion designer and the owner of Raspberry Boutique. She has magenta-pink hair and lavender-pink eyes. She wears a purple bolero over a deep pink dress with a light green long sleeves with light-pink-and-white striped leggings, dark pink Mary Janes with a light pink strap, a raspberry bracelet, and a headband with a raspberry on it on the hairstyle. She has a raspberry symbol. She is fashionable, friendly, polite, and cares a lot about her fashions as much as her friends. Her dog is Chiffon. * Plum Pudding (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) – Plum Pudding is a dancer and the owner of Plum Dance Studio. She has purple-violet hair in a ponytail worn with a plum clip and deep purple eyes. She wears a violet cardigan over a light-purple-and-light-blue dance dress, green and white striped tights (in the TV series, one of her striped patterns is lavender instead of green), and purple ballet slippers with a violet legwarmers. She has a plum symbol. She is active, charming, quirky, humorous, kind-hearted, agile, and believes there's something to dance about. Her dog is Pitterpatch. * Cherry Jam (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent (speaking voice) – Cherry Jam is a singer-songwriter and musician. She is a superstar performer, who becomes friends with the group later in the TV series. While on hiatus from performing, she decided to stay in town with the girls, instead of returning to stardom. She has two-tone purple-black hair and lavender-blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with purple dots inside and a flower with a cherry hanging down, purple-and-pink striped leggings, pink flats, and a bright pink headband with the same flower as an extension clip on her hair. She has as a cherry symbol. She was once seen carrying a microphone with her and sometimes sings duets with her friends. Her dog is Cinnapup. When she was singing in the world tour, her hair was sprinkled with sparkling glitter and a very small pink glitz-star shaped tattoo on her right cheek. * Huckleberry Pie (voiced by Aidan Drummond) – Huckleberry Pie is the owner of a pet adoption service. He drives from town to town in Huck's Pup Mobile, getting dogs adopted, and has an animal shelter in Berry Big City. He has golden brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue T-shirt with an image of Huckleberries on it over a green-and-white-striped long-sleeve shirt, light brown pants, and dark blue shoes. He has a huckleberry symbol. His dog is Tom Tom. Most of the girls adopted puppies from Huckleberry. * Sweet Grapes and Sour Grapes (voiced by Andrea Libman (Sweet Grapes) and Diana Kaarina (Sour Grapes) – Sweet Grapes and Sour Grapes are twin sisters. Sweet Grapes has two-tone pale magenta hair and light purple eyes. She wears a white-and-purple-striped shirt, a light blue skirt with lilac, white striped tights, white shoes, a white bow with a grape on it on her hair, and black-ledged-glasses. She has a symbol of a purple grape. She is a chef who comes from an anonymous place. She loves sweets things as she bakes them. She has a kind and sweet personality, much to her sister's annoyance. Sour Grapes has short violet hair with green streaks and light-purple-and-green eyes. She wears a green-and-purple dress with black sleeves with black-and0white striped tights, black boots, and a matching headband with a grape on it on her hair. Her icon is a green grape. She is a chef who comes from an anonymous place. She prefers sour things and likes to bake. She has a tart personality and often finds her sister annoyingly pleasant. * Apple Dumplin (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) – Apple Dumplin is Strawberry Shortcake's cousin. She has blue-teal eyes and dark yellow hair, with both a red wool hat and apple clip in it. She wears a yellow waistcoat, a white short-sleeve T-shirt, a red skirt with yellow plaids, yellow-and-white leggings, and pink boots. She has symbol of an apple. She is a world traveler from Strawberryland. Her turtle is Teatime. She is Mr. Shortcake's sister's daughter. Voice cast archivals with only different recordings * Frank Welker as Pupcake * Kathleen Barr as Custard Release The film was originally released on May 7, 2024. Home media The Great Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake was released in a DVD in 2024, with a widescreen video transfer. It will be one of the first new films to be released on alongside Care Bears DVDs, The Garfield Show DVDs and Family Fun. The beginning of the DVD movie logo of Feature Presentation, THX and Discovery Family.